


【斑扉】哀歌

by Duyi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duyi/pseuds/Duyi
Summary: 预警：扉间刚满18，疯狂试探。内轮是宇智波的另一个翻译，森久同样。有轻微的路人扉。强迫性爱。非喜勿入。





	【斑扉】哀歌

　　 “大人，来喝一杯吧。”涂着鲜红蔻丹的女子细长的手指在男人壮硕的胸膛上暧昧的摩擦，细长的凤眼微眯着，看着男人饮下一杯清酒。透明的酒水顺着男人的下巴流到胸膛，湮出暗色的水渍。

　　女人捂住嘴笑的娇俏，动手扶了扶微乱的头饰，软弱无骨般靠在她的主顾大人身上：“啊……大人~妾身真的，十分心悦于您。”她抬头看着眼前俊美桀骜的男子，缓缓吐出一口带着香气的云烟。

　　“你想让我买下你？”眼前眉眼锋利的男人低低的笑了一声，胸腔处传来的震动让女人有着失神。

　　“大人~妾身真的十分喜欢您。”吉原美丽的女妓哭的楚楚可怜，眉梢都带上了恳求，精致的妆容却丝毫不受影响，反而带上了些许艳色。

　　男人猛地站了起来，不顾女人的惊呼与哀求，走到了风韵犹存的老鸨面前：“没意思，有没有新鲜点的。”

　　丰腴的女人漏出自己颤颤巍巍的乳房，挤在一起诱惑般的晃了晃，惨白的皮肉映在斑的眼睛上，含着细长的烟管深深的吸了一口。

　　“大人，最近火之国那边过来一批新货，有个少年~可是劲道的很，就是脾气有点凶，您要不要尝尝？”女人笑着搓了搓手，鲜红的蔻丹在昏黄的火光下暧昧异常，像是剥离了血肉的鱼骨。

　　“呵呵，我可没想到，还有你搞不定的人。”男人眯起黑亮眼眸，没有去看老鸨挤出的沟壑：“很凶？我挺有兴趣的。”

　　老鸨命人绑过来一个白发的少年。

　　那少年一双猩红的眼直愣愣的瞪着眼前黑发黑眼的壮硕男人，嘴里带好的口枷扯出鲜红的舌头，来不及吞咽的涎水缓缓滴落，或许是因为害怕，少年的喉间发出威胁般的咆哮，像是被困的小兽垂死挣扎。

　　“这一双招子倒是惹眼的很。”男人低低的笑了一声，不顾那少年的反抗便抓住了他的下巴，那少年死死的瞪着他，一双猩红的眼还泛着泪光，像是威胁又像是恐吓，可他一下就看到了少年吓得泛白的脸庞，长年累月不见阳光，倒比那些女人涂了脂粉的脸还要白一些。

　　“我叫内轮斑，多多关照啊，森久扉間。”他凑近了森久扉間一片冰凉的脸，悄悄的对他说。

　　那个叫扉間的少年反抗的厉害，斑把他摔在店内的软榻上时，他挣扎的像一条待宰的活鱼。店家为了斑的安全给扉間铐上顶结实的手铐，放在扉間细白的手腕上勒出一圈红痕，像是在虐待他。

　　“大人，这玩意可是不听话的很，那天差点把我咬断，要不然……小人先替您收拾收拾？”伺候的仆从讨好的把脸凑到斑的眼前，细长的三角眼中满满都是恶意：“那个小婊子！明明浪的很，吃了春药以后都开始乱叫了，还那么嚣张。我今天就替大人好好收拾他，让大人安稳的享受享受？”

　　“滚，恶心。”黑长发的男人斜睨着此时卑躬屈膝的男人，眼中划过赤裸裸的不屑。

　　那仆从连连道歉，说着还扇了自己两个耳光：“我眼拙了哈哈哈，大人这种人怎么可能需要我。”他扬起谦卑的笑，可一双三角眼里满是阴狠。像一头败犬，低着头慢慢地退了出去。

　　内轮斑转过头去看被绑在床上的森久扉間，一双眼里满是戏谑，他摘下少年嘴里的口伽，不顾森久扉間绝望的呼喊，蘸着店里润滑的脂膏便把手指捅入了他的肛口。

　　森久扉間的呼吸停滞了一瞬，随机变成了绝望的哭叫。他颤颤巍巍的爬起来，一双长腿死命踢蹬着面前的内轮斑，却被手上的手铐限制动作，局限于斑的床笫之间。

　　到底是未经人事的少年，森久扉間见逃脱无望，便闭上眼不想去看斑的脸。

　　扉間的思绪被体内的三根手指打断，细长的手指在他的肠道中扣挖摸索，带来有些绝望的快感与瘙痒。他难受的蜷缩起身体，便被上方的斑摁住打开，少年青涩柔软的长腿被斑扛在肩上，硬热的性器横冲直撞，剖开了柔软的血肉，嵌进扉間的身体。

　　森久扉間痛的哆嗦起来，本能的夹住了内轮斑的头，手上青筋暴起像是要把床单撕破。斑扬起手狠狠的在他屁股上拍下，“啪！”的一声，少年有肉感的臀部泛起一片红，看着倒是可怜的紧。

　　“啊！哈……你个畜生！咳……哈……哈……”森久扉間绝望的叫骂，让内轮斑几乎要笑出来，少年空有一张会骂人的嘴，可他这样子确实没有一点杀伤力，倒像是在撒娇一般。

　　内轮斑不顾他的叫骂，便在扉間体内抽插起来，店里点着上好的香料，让斑无端感受到了一股糜烂的气息，他皱起眉头：“这老板娘也是多事的很。”

　　床上的扉間几乎和这如水的温柔乡格格不入，一呼一吸都带着此地女子缺失的强硬，危险却无力量，一头未开化的野兽，如何算的过人心？

　　男人粗长的性器在扉間窄小的后穴里进出，让他有种无处可逃的窒息感，少年大声叫骂后发现并无甚用，便绝望的呜咽起来，到底是个少年，刚刚好卡在知人事的门槛上，他有限的人生里还从未经历过这些，扉間发出近乎哭泣的喘息，迷糊着让自己的穴口把斑的性器吃的更深一些。

　　斑肆意的笑着，把扉間手上的镣铐解开，打算把他抱在怀里好好疼爱。却只见那白发的少年一瞬间便脱离了斑的掌控，抓起床头的烛台便顺势砸过来。

　　扉間的大腿上还有半干的肠液，在莹莹火光的映照下有着近乎淫乱的美感，他凶恶表情却一下子僵在了脸上。

　　斑一把抓住烛台扔在了一边，猛地扑上来卡住了他的脖子，让人窒息的力度持续着，扉間很快就感觉到嘴唇发麻，身体诡异的涌上一股热流，意识……也……逐渐变得模糊起来……眼前黑发的男人只剩下一个模糊的剪影，恍惚中他好像看到了熟悉的人。

　　“阿……阿尼甲……”扉間不堪重负的喉咙中发出微弱的气音，失去焦距的红眼睛中重新掉下眼泪，随着斑的告诉进出，猛烈的快感像花火一样在眼前炸开，扉間感受不到其他，越来越热，越来越快，酥酥麻麻的感觉传遍全身，最后在脑袋中炸开，他看见那个男人模糊的身影。

　　斑满意的看着扉間翻着白眼射了出来，微凉的白色浊液落在他的小腹，少年此时满面通红一塌糊涂的样子极大的满足了斑，他满意的揽起意识模糊的扉間，揉了揉他手感蛮好的头发。

　　精液顺着少年张开的穴口流了出来，一张一合的后穴慢慢突出了精液，隐约能看到内里艳红的肠肉。

　　“啊……真是发愁……”内轮斑看着怀里昏迷不醒的森久扉間，难得的陷入了沉思，要不要这么买下他？

　　黑发的男人抬头看着窗外漫天烟火，吉原早已降下深沉的夜幕，隐隐的三味线的声音从隔壁传过，嫖客纵情的享受着吉原繁华的不夜城，醉倒在妓女柔软的胸脯之上，他看了一眼皱着眉头的白发少年，不忍心一般的闭了上眼。

　　即便心知肚明，却还是拥你入怀。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
